The Stolen Weapons
by MarvelLC
Summary: When Percy was young his mom got a job to be a certain daughter of Aphrodite's nanny. They were raised together since they were young, now they are sucked into the world of the gods, and have to retrieve the big three's symbols of power. It all seems easy to Percy, but Piper has to keep a child of Athena from her future boyfriend. Key word: future. PercyxPiper
1. The Start

Chapter 1:

The Chance Meeting

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO no matter how many stars I wish on. (How dare you lie to me Disney)**

Sally Jackson sighed as she looked at her son, who was trying to catch a bird. He was so young, only four years old. Guilt surged through Sally, she couldn't afford their current apartment, and would have to get an even smaller one, not to mention her plan to keep Percy close by staying with that pig Gabe was starting to go downhill too. Her world was slowly crashing down, all she wanted was for her son Percy to at least have a good childhood, but now it seemed she couldn't even do that.

"Mommy?" Percy asked looking up at his mom.

"Yes Percy?" Sally asked smiling. She hadn't even notice him come.

Percy sat on the bench next to his mom. "When can we go to the aquar-aquar-aquari…" Percy struggled to pronounce the word and finally gave up, "The zoo for fishies?" He had been dying to go there since he saw the billboard for it last month. Percy didn't know why but he loved fishes, and the water.

Another pang of guilt hit Sally. That was all he wanted, was to go there but like most things sally couldn't afford the admission, and if she did find the money for it, he would still want something from the gift shop. "As soon as I can." Sally finally said avoiding his big sea green eyes that looked just like his fathers.

Percy looked down sadly, not understanding why she couldn't just take him. She hardly ever took him any were but Central Park, where they were now. She had once told him it was because of money, and he would have to be patient. He had tried to be patient but it was hard. He didn't complain though, he saw how sad it made his mommy feel. So instead smiled at his mom and rested his head on her lap.

Tears threatened to poor out of Sally's eyes at her son's kindness, but before they could, she ushered him to go play in the playground and make some friends. She watched as he quickly ran off without a second thought.

"What do you mean she quit?" Sally heard a strangely familiar voice say angrily. "Well now who's going to watch my daughter? It not like some one's going to just walk over here and volunteer to be my daughter's nanny." He paused

Sally figured he was on the phone and decided it was rude be listening in, no matter how loud he was talking. She turned her attention back to Percy, who appeared to have made a new friend. She was about Percy's age with nice expensive looking clothes, long straight brown hair, and an eye color Sally couldn't quite make out. It seemed they were playing tag, and Percy was it. That or Sally would soon hear a complaint from the girls' parents that Percy was chasing their daughter around…no wait now she's chasing him.

"No, that won't do!" The man said rather loudly, "I need a nanny now. Who's going to take care of her while I'm on set?"

That's where she knew the man's voice from! He sounded just like Tristan McLean the famous movie star. His daughter's nanny must have quit and now he needs a replacement. But why would he be in central park…

"Mommy!"

Sally looked up to see Percy and his new friend walk over to her. The girl appeared to be crying though. _Uh oh_ Sally thought _what did Percy do this time?_

"Mommy this is my fwiend Piper." Percy said "She fell down when we playing and huwt herself."

Sally looked over at the little girl who sniffed in response. "Hi Piper. I'm Sally, where did you get hurt at?" She asked smiling.

Piper sniffed again and lifted her elbow. It didn't look that bad just a little scraped. Sally opened her purse and took out a band aid from it, she always made sure to keep some with her because Percy could be very clumsy and accident prone at times. She put the band aid on Pipers cut and smiled at the little girl.

"All better?" Sally asked smiling

The girl nodded "All better" she said grinning

"Excuse me"

Sally turned to see a man standing behind them. He had on dark sunglasses, a hat and a grey sweater.

"Who are you?" he asked

"May I ask why you want to know?" she said calmly

"I just wanted to thank you for helping my daughter" he said simply

"You're welcome" she extended her hand out for him to shake "I'm Sally Jackson"

The man shook it "Nice to meet you Ms. Jackson"

Just then Piper got an idea "Daddy! Maybe she can be my new nanny!" she said with a big smile.

Sally was caught off guard by this but she tried not to show it.

Percy did really understand any of this then again he didn't care too…ooooo look at the butterfly…

The man was actually considering this though. The woman seemed nice and prepared. Plus she had her own child so that made it less likely she would harm Piper. Not to mention he needed a nanny badly, and he could probably get her to start immediately. He looked over at Sally "Well actually we do need a nanny, Pipers old one just quit. It would be high paying."

Sally was almost certain every job was higher paying than hers.

"Before I say yes to any job, I still don't know who you are." She said after a while of thinking

"Oh yeah, how rude of me, I'm Tristan McLean."

Sally's mouth opened in awe. A famous movie star was standing in front of her offering a well-paying job. This must be a dream; things like this don't just happen. Yes. That's it. It's just a dream, and any second now she'll wake up to go to work and the neighbor will come to take care of Percy just like every day goes.

Tristan took out a gum wrapper he had in pocket and his lucky pen and started writing his number on it. After he was done he handed it to Sally "it's my number, you have a phone right?"

Sally nodded and got the paper he was holding out. She told him her house number and they went their separate ways.

The next morning the phone rang around eight in the morning. Both Sally and Percy were awake. Sally was in the kitchen and Percy was in the living room playing with his action figures.

Percy went over to the coffee table that had the phone on it and answered. "Jackson wesidents" he said over the phone. He moved the phone from his ear "Mommy! It's for you!" he yelled to the kitchen.

Sally came out and walked to her son as she patted her flour covered hands on her apron. She got the phone from his hands and patted his head directing him back to his toys.

"Hello?" She said

"Ms. Jackson?" a woman's voice said from the other line

"How may I help you?"

"Hello I'm Jane, Mr. McLean's assistant." She said "I'm calling to ask if you're still interested in the nanny job."

So this wasn't a joke? They were serious? Sally didn't know how to respond to this, it was all so sudden. Though, on the other hand Sally knew she needed the money, plus this way she would have more time to write.

"Hello?" Jane said

"Yes, I'm still interested. Will there be an interview? When do I start?" Sally said trying to sound professional.

"No need, we checked your back ground information. Can you start immediately?" Jane said knowingly.

_ They checked my back ground information just from my name and number?_ Sally thought "Yes, when exactly do I go in?" she said hiding her shock.

"Today at noon, Mr. McLean wants you to start as soon as possible" Jane answered "oh, also you will be living there in the house. Is that alright?"

Sally paused for a moment to think it through and then answered "That's fine with me."

**Well that was fun! To be honest I'm a major PercyxAnnabeth fan but I decided that I should get to know Piper better, and what better way than to pair her with my favorite PJO character! ****I hope you like it sorry if things were kind of emotional but it will get more fun and happy in the next chapter and the rest. Oh and I figured it was ok to put Piper in expesive clothes and with non-choppy hair because shes still young. For now, Baiiiiiiiiii!**


	2. The Best Childhood EVER!

The Stolen Weapons Ch.2

**Okay! So I finally updated! Yes this means I'm not dead, it's a miracle! Any ways this chapter is about Percy and Pipers childhood together, starting one week after the last chapter, and ending with them being ten years old, so it will skip alot (starts at four, then six, then eight, finally ten). So enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many! **

The Best Childhood EVER!

By now Sally was used to her routine in the McLean New York penthouse. Every morning wake up at six, half hour to self, half hour to get ready for the kids (make breakfast, prepare clothes, clean up a bit, ect…), then the two come down and the day starts. It had been easy to take care of Piper since she was a sweet little girl, but when she and Percy get an "idea" it never ends well. Today was going to be a busy day for the three of them. Sally had started planning out this day since last week when she first met her new boss Tristan McLean, the famous actor. She just knew the two would love the surprise, or at least hoped they would.

Just when Sally had finished making breakfast, the kids came bounding down the stairs, already full of energy.

"Morning, Mommy!" Percy said happily as he sat himself down at the table.

"Morning, Ms. Sally." Piper said rubbing her eyes no longer seeming so full of energy.

"Morning, hurry and eat up, todays going to be a busy, busy day." She said placing blueberry pancakes in front of her son, and strawberry ones in front of Piper.

"Why? What are we doing today?" Percy asked sea green eyes facing his mother.

"Can't say, it's a secret" she said with a smile on her face.

"Awwwwe but I don't like surprises" Piper complained.

"Well, the quicker we get there the less time it'll be a surprise." Sally said slyly. The two kids pouted, but quickened their pace.

Once they were done Sally helped them get ready, and they took off in the car Tristan said she could use. The children sat in the back of the car in booster-seats, as they argued over boys or girls being better.

"But boys are stronger!" Percy argued flexing the muscle his four year old body didn't have.

"Girls are strong too!" Piper retorted "Plus we're smarter too."

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" he mocked

"Girls go to college to get more knowledge," she sang back "Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider"

Percy stuck out his tongue and folded his arms to his chest, accepting defeat.

Piper laughed "Haha, I win!" she said with a big smile.

"Whatever…" Percy mumbled, and then looked out his window "Mom? Where are we going?"

"Surprise, remember?" Sally smiled

"Awe, no fair, at least a hint." Percy begged followed by a "yeah" from Piper.

Sally continued driving ignoring the pleas from the kids. Finally, she saw a big white building that read "New York Aquarium" in big letters. She quickly found an empty parking spot, and stopped the car. She turned to see the two kids fast asleep in their car-seats. Sally smiled at the adorable sight, and gently nudged their shoulders, "Time to get up, we're here." She said softly.

Piper rubbed her eyes with a little fist as they slowly started to open. While, Percy just closed his eyes tighter and sunk lower, not yet ready to wake up.

Sally gave another light nudge on their shoulders "Come on, time to go have fun" She said kindly with a warm smile.

This time Percy got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, then looked around, "Where are we?" He finally asked, half asleep.

Piper lifted her head at the sound of their voices, and yawned before opening her eyes. "Where are we?"

Sally smiled, "It's a surprise, come on." She said getting out of the car to go to the back and unbuckle the children.

They walked to the entrance together, each kid holding one of Sally's hands, Piper on her left and Percy on the right. Percy took in his surroundings; to enter you had to go under a green arch with designs of seaweed, schools of fish, bubbles, and a walrus, on the other side of it he could see tanks of fish and pictures of sharks.

Percy looked up at his mom and their green eyes met. "Mommy?" he asked just to make sure he had her attention, "Is the place with the fishies?"

Sally's smile grew as she nodded yes to confirm her son's suspicions.

Percy had an even bigger smile as he tightened his hold on his moms hand started running "Then what are we waiting for?" he laughed as he ran with his mom and Piper to the entrance.

As they walked around they had so much fun, all three making fish faces back at the animals. They got to go to gift shops, take pictures, see a lot of animals besides fishes-like dolphins and penguins (although Piper still insists dolphins are fishes too). They had a pretty awesome day, even if Percy could've sworn a few fishes talked to him.

-Age six (kindergarten)

Percy looked at the book in front of him in frustration. It looked like a big jumble of letters, and he didn't understand why. All the other kids could read just fine, but for some reason he couldn't. The teacher was reading out loud with the rest of class; "Dogs say bark." He looked at the line the class just read, but didn't see anything but alphabet soup. At this point he officially decided he hated reading. He told the teacher he didn't understand it, so she decided to go through a few more examples. Percy tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was just too hard. The classroom was far much more interesting than the teacher: pictures of animals, the ABC are lined around the room, the colorful papers posted on the walls, the art project they did last week. See how much more interesting things around him were? You don't see pictures of ants by the letter A on just _any_ wall.

Although it all seemed fine then, when his teacher assigned the work page, he regretted his decision of ants over the teacher almost immediately. Finally, school ended and Percy didn't have a single question answered.

"Ms. Jackson?" Percy and Pipers kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Curly, asked "May I speak with you?"

Sally nervously walked over to the cat-obsessed teacher, holding the two kids hands, silently praying that neither were in trouble. "Yes?"

"This is about Perseus," Sally gulped nervously, "You may want to help him with his reading." Sally released the breath she didn't know she was holding "I'm sure he'll get the hang of it soon." Mrs. Curly said ruffling his messy jet black hair.

Sally nodded. Poseidon had told her Percy would likely end up with dyslexia, and/or ADHD. That just makes his chance for survival higher, so in a way Sally was relived. "We'll work on it, say bye to your teacher kids."

"Bye Mrs. Curly." The two said in unison.

QOQOQOQOQOQ

The next week they all went to the doctor to see if Sally's suspicions were correct. The doctor had Percy try to read a few sentences, and did a few other tests. After a few minutes the doctor told Percy he's done and walked over to Sally.

"Not certain yet, but there is a very high chance he has both Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, and dyslexia." He looked up from his clip board "I could offer you a prescription if you'd like"

Sally nodded her head no "No it's alright, thank you though." With that the family was on their way.

-Age Eight (second grade summer break/last day of school)

It was finally summer vacation. Piper had just finished second grade an hour ago, and now she was packing her bags to go with her dad on vacation for a while. She was so excited, she hadn't had any time with her dad in at least a year, that didn't involve her 'stealing' to get his attention. Though, she's pretty much stopped that after finding out that Ms. Sally gets in trouble for that too. Any ways, her dad's evil assistant Jane would be here to take her to the airport soon. The two of them have never gotten along, Jane just sees Piper as an annoying distraction to Tristan, and Piper feels the exact same way towards Jane.

"Ready Piper?", Sally called from down the stairs, "Jane's waiting outside already."

Piper ran down the stairs, with her bag in one hand and the other on the rail, and Percy trailing behind lugging a light blue suit case down the stairs with him.

"Bye Ms. Sally!" She said hugging her nanny then running to the door.

"Hey! Wait! This bag is heavy you know!" Percy complained, barely getting on the last step.

"It has wheels, yah know!" Piper yelled back on the other side of the door.

"Huh?" He asked before he pulled up the handle and started rolling the bag easily alongside him, mumbling about how he knew that.

Piper took the bag from him before she hugged him and waved bye one more time "Bye guys I'll bring a post card!" was the last thing she yelled before closing the door.

"So, what are we gunna do?" Percy asked turning to his mom.

"Go pack a small bag okay?" She said smiling.

Percy nodded and ran back upstairs to go pack, wondering what his mom had planned. Around ten minutes later, he came running back downstairs with a backpack on his shoulders.

"So," He started, stretching the word out, "Where are going?" he asked as they walked to the car.

"It's a surprise" She said with a knowing smile.

"Can I have a hint?" He said, giving her puppy dog eyes, "Please"

Sally pretended to think before saying, "No, that would ruin the surprise."

"Awe, but that's the point." He complained

Sally laughed and they approached the car. Sally got in the driver's seat, setting her bag next in the passengers, as Percy climbed in the back. Sally wondered if her son would remember the place. It had been at least two years since the last time they went, but Sally remembered all the memories she had there, like it was only yesterday. A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

Percy took in his surroundings and gave a wide smile as he realized where he was.

-With the McLean's

Piper's airplane landed just a few minutes ago, and now she was in California; L.A. X to be more specific. Jane led the eager girl to the waiting limo, with a driver standing outside of it, holding a paper that said 'Miss McLean'. She anxiously sat in her seat, as she thought of all the fun she and her dad would have.

"We're here." Jane said a half hour later, as the car started to slow.

Piper stared out of her window and saw the waves crushing down on the shore, making a sound that only the ocean could create. It reminded her of Percy and Ms. Sally. Two years ago Sally had taken them to an old cabin on a beach called Montauk. It was one of the best summers of her life; she had so much fun with Percy in the water. Although the water seemed to like Percy more because the waves were always more calm around him, were as Piper kept on swallowing sand and salt water.

"Where is he?" Piper heard herself ask, remembering she was on the other side of America.

"He's renting that beach house over there." Jane answered pointing towards an expensive looking house that they were approaching. "He paid for it in advanced for the weekend, so don't screw it up."

Piper glared and was about to insult her back, but was interrupted by the driver, "We've arrived." He said getting out of the car. A few seconds later, he was standing behind the open limo door as Piper got out. After she was out, he closed the door and went to go get her luggage, then walked her to the door.

The inside was amazing. It was huge, and the furniture looked like it must cost a million dollars per pillow. There was a wall made completely of glass that over looked the Pacific Ocean. The stairs that led up to the second floor were made of glass too, and were only being held by one side of a wall. From the looks of it, this place must have cost a fortune.

"Pipes!"

Piper turned to the familiar voice calling her name to see her dad coming down the stairs, with his award winning smile. He got to the bottom step and held out his arms for a hug. Piper accepted the invitation and hugged her dad. _Maybe this trip will be fun…and he won't find out about the 'borrowed' bike…_Piper thought as her dads strong arms wrapped around her.

-Back to the Jacksons-

At last they had finished cleaning the small cabin in Montauk, and Percy was ready to charge out the door as soon as his mom was done.

"Ready Percy?" Sally asked as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah!" Percy said excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

They left the cabin and walked to the shore. It was a nice night, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sea breeze felt nice as the mother and son talked and laughed.

"Mom?", Percy asked looking up at his moms blue color changing eyes.

Sally hummed her reply, "Hmmm?"

"What happened to my dad?" He asked a little too innocently.

Sally sighed and looked out at the ocean, the water reflecting the moon perfectly. "He was a very rich and important man. Our relationship was a secret." She looked out at the Atlantic longingly, as if she expected her old lover to come out and comfort the two of them. He could, and Sally knew that, but she also knew he wouldn't. Sally understood why though, so she already had a story she made up, "But he had to go." She hesitated, "He got lost though, lost at sea." She said it sadly even though he's fine, probably watching them right now in fact.

Percy nodded slowly, and turned to look at the ocean as well. His mom had told him that before; His dad was lost at sea, not dead, just lost. He had always wished his dad was still with them, and had never gotten 'lost', but he never let it bother him too much. He preferred to look at the bright side of things, like how he has his mom and Piper.

Hmmm…Piper…Percy couldn't help but wonder what she and her dad are doing.

-To the McLean's-

Piper and her dad had just finished their long day, and were ending it with bond fire on the beach. The flames flickered up and down, proud to be the only light in miles.

"Dad?" Piper asked.

"Mmmmm?" He asked through a mouth full of roasted marshmallows. After swallowing he cleared his throat, "Time for Any Three Questions?"

Piper nodded. Last year, she and her dad had come up with a game were you take turns asking any question you want, and you have to answer completely honestly.

"Okay, shoot" He said, putting another marshmallow in the fire.

"What was mom like?" Piper was starting to make it a habit of asking about her mom first.

Tristan sighed looking into the flames, not noticing when his burnt treat fell of its stick and into the fire. "She was beautiful. Just like you." He started. "Almost seemed to radiate beauty. She was nice, but always looked like she was hiding something. Then she just left. I have no clue where though."

Piper nodded. A usual answer, for a usual question.

"Okay," Tristan said perking up, "What do you think of Ms. Jackson?"

Piper answered without hesitation, "She's the best! She and Percy are awesome!" Piper answered, "She's nice, kind, and pacient! Plus, she comes with Percy! Percy's nice, funny, and a good friend!" She could've kept on going for the rest of the night, but managed to stop herself.

Tristan raised a brow. He's going to have to have a talk with Percy…soon.

-Age Ten (Fourth Grade)

Percy and Piper walked down the hall together on their way to their class. Piper couldn't help but notice that everyone they passed, began to whisper. Piper looked at her clothes to make sure nothing was inside out or backwards. She was fine; her burgundy and navy blue uniform was all in order. She couldn't stand the uniform, or the school, but her dad was having her and Percy attend it for some reason. She looked up at Percy; his uniform was fine too, his hair was like it usually was, there was nothing out of place on him. _Great, then they're talking about me,_ she thought.

"Percy," Piper whispered, "I think people are talking 'bout us."

Percy shrugged, "So?"

"I don't like it…" Piper said starting to feel self-conscience.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by two giggling girls, and two snickering boys "Percy and Piper sitting in a tree," the boys sang "k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then baby in a baby carriage!" the girls started to burst out laughing now.

Piper started blushing hoping Percy wouldn't see. "Shut up!"

"See, Percy! Your girlfriend's blushing!" one of the boys laughed, ignoring the two glares he received.

"Hey Piper, how 'bout you forget Jackson, and come with me instead?" The second boy said pursing is lips in a mock kiss

Pipers blush only intensified, along with her glare.

"Leave her alone." Percy said his voice starting to sound angry.

"Why?" The first boy named Cody said putting an arm around Pipers shoulders "According to you guys, you're not dating."

Piper shrugged his arm off and was about to kick him, but Percy had beaten her to it.

"That's it." Percy said glaring before handing Piper his backpack, "You two are gunna get it!"

The boys yelled and started running away, with Percy hot on their trail.

In the end, Percy caught up with them, and was about to start telling them off when a teacher found them. The boys claimed Percy was going to beat them up, and the idiot teacher believed them more. Percy knew it was just because they were_ rich_, and he wasn't, but whatever.

Although to Piper it wasn't such a small thing. The ordeal had made her realize that she did have strong feelings for Percy. After this Piper knew for certain that she, Piper McLean, had a crush on her best friend, Perseus Jackson, and she swore, that one day she will be his girlfriend. Mark her words, one day soon.

**Heehee Ima put an author's note down here too. Well this is just to say thanks to the following people:**

**Puppydog2 (for….being my sister…and yelling at me every week to update…read this girls FF's she has a ton of PJO ones and is in my faves list)**

**DarkSnowButterfly (For helping come up with a ton of details, and helping me to update ****- read her FF's too they be epic 'specially if you're a Perlia fan-also in my faves list)**

**TeamCG (for helping to get me update **** cool name change btw****)**

**And pjato-lover (for the whole childhood idea ****)**

**For all helping me **

**Okay, I know this has nothing to do with PJO, but are there any Death Note fans out there? 'Cuz right now I'm like completely obsessed with said anime…so anyways BAIIIIIIII see yah in the next update! (I hope…) Oh! And I might change my name too...so if chapter three is posted under a diffrent name, you know why. BAIIIIIIIII!**


	3. Start of an Amazing Ability

**So just to start off, this is just a filler chapter, a short drabble I'm hoping will make up for how long the next chapter will take. I know it will take a long time because I'm really, really, **_**really**_** nervous about it. I feel like chapter three will shape out the whole rest of the fanfic and that if chapter three is bad so is the rest of the story, and I'm…well I can be quite the perfectionist at times. So any ways, here's your drabble, please forgive me…**

Chapter 2.5

Filler chapter: Start of an Amazing Ability

Sally looked around the living room before she sighed with a breath of relief. Finally, after an hour of cleaning and scrubbing her arms off, she was done. Sally collapsed on the couch and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. Then a thought occurred.

Where are the kids?

Without another thought Sally raced upstairs yelling their names, "Piper! Percy! Kids!" she called. She arrived at the playroom first and swung the door open; her eyes quickly scanned the room before running to the next door. Her son was the next room and she swiftly opened that door too; nothing. Next was Pipers. At first she didn't see them, but once she did she had to stop herself from bursting out with laughter; on the bed were her son and Piper. The young girl was happily braiding bright pink extensions that she had placed on the young son of Poseidon, who seemed in some sort of daze. But it didn't stop at the pink extensions, he was also in a blue dress that looked like the one Cinderella wore, and he was wearing dark red lipstick, electric blue eye shadow, bright pink blush, and his fake eyelashes were falling off. Basically her son looked like a Barbie reject…threw up on him.

"Uhmmm…" Sally managed to get out.

"Oh! Hi Ms. Jackson!" Piper said smiling looking up from her braid work. After a short while Piper noticed what her nanny was staring and her smile grew, "Oh! Do you like it?"

"Uhmm…Well I suppose you both needed a bath anyways…" Sally said choosing her word carefully.

"So you don't like it?" Piper pouted.

Sally winced, not carefully enough. "No, I like it, just maybe you dress up your dolls instead." Sally suggested.

"Buh, he let me! All I did was ask…" Piper argued 'okay, maybe I told him to let me, but close enough, right?' she thought

"Well either way, bath time. Come on you two." Sally said picking up Percy, who looked like he just woke up.

"Mommy?" He asked

"Yes Percy?"

"Why am I a princess?"

**So, uhm, yeah…did you like it? I kinda liked writing it…hmm maybe I'll make another ff, just full of drabbles like this…ha I know what you're thinking 'But you can't even handle one fic!' and it's true so I probably won't. Well BAIIIIII-wait no…I don't own PJO nor am I claiming to-now…BAIIIIIIII!**


End file.
